Look After You
by JT4Life
Summary: Peter's worried about Olivia and can't sleep.... Bolivia story : Spoilers for 1x05 Power Hungry. :::Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe!:::


_A/N: Ok, this is my first Fringe fic (it's gonna be a one shot), and I totally should've written one for Bolivia sooner because this show is freaking AMAZING! As is the Peter/Olivia ship. This was partially inspired by "Look After You" by the Fray... hence the obvious title! It's written back and forth from both Olivia and Peter's POVs._

_Some spoilers for ep 1x05 Power Hungry... it takes place shortly after that ep._

_Enjoy! And i love hearing what you guys have to say, so, if it pleases you, do write a review!_

**Look After You**

It was late, almost midnight, yet Peter Bishop found himself wide-awake and thinking, but not about the ridiculous cases he'd been working on the last few weeks, nor about the crazy spin his life had just taken.

Only about her. Olivia.

He worried about her a lot. He knew that she was going through some tough times, but she'd seemed worse since their most recent case involving a man named Joseph Meagar. Something had changed, he was sure of it, but he didn't want to push her to tell him anything. Yet, Peter still felt the overwhelming need to help her. Tomorrow, he told himself, tomorrow he'd try and reach out to her, but only if she was ready.

X

"Olivia?"

Someone was gently shaking her shoulder. What was John thinking, waking her up at this hour? Olivia ignored the voice, hoping it would go away.

"Liv?"

"Not now, John…" she murmured, wishing he'd just let her sleep.

"Olivia... it's me, it's Peter."

Her head snapped up, a little too fast, and she felt her neck crack. Cringing, she looked up into Peter's anxious face. She could feel his hand resting gently on her shoulder. "Where…?" she trailed off groggily, her thoughts still lingering on John.

"The lab at Harvard," Peter said and smiled at her, making her heart give an involuntary jump. "I think your need for sleep finally got the better of you. I'm just not sure how you could've fallen asleep at one of these tables, they don't look too comfortable," he chuckled.

"They aren't," Olivia assured him. She was still in her slacks and white spaghetti strap tank top from yesterday while her blazer lay neglected on the other side of the table. She felt unexpectedly self-conscious being dressed so casually in front of Peter. Olivia gingerly tried to stand up somewhat quickly and leave less time for Peter to see her in her tank top; however, having slept sitting on an old lab stool with her head in her arms left Olivia sore all over. One leg had fallen asleep and was giving her pins and needles. Peter could obviously tell that she was still disoriented so he held her arm as she stood up.

She glanced at her watch. It was already nine-thirty. "It's late, I haven't finished going through all these," Olivia gestured at the files strewn across the table, "We have to be at the Federal Building in half an hour…" she hastily gathered up the files, inadvertently forgetting her blazer, and tried to make her way to the door, but putting pressure on her tingling leg was like putting weight on rubber. Her leg buckled underneath her as she collapsed and hit the ground face on. Olivia managed to get her hands out to save her head from coming into contact with the cracked concrete floor, but that was the only part of her that didn't take the heat. She would haven gotten up immediately after her fall, but there was no strength left in her body at that point.

Peter was crouching beside her in a instant, his hand resting soothingly on her back. One glace into his eyes showed how truly worried he was about her. Olivia couldn't bear for him to see her like this, exhausted, clumsy and weak. So she closed her eyes, wishing nothing more than to be left alone, despite the fact that a small part of her wanted him to stay. What she didn't expect was that she would feel herself being lifted off the floor by two strong and somehow startlingly gentle arms. She knew Peter's touch, she'd been in his arms once before. Suddenly, Olivia felt safe and almost at ease for the first time in at least a week or more.

X

Peter carried her across the room and laid her on the couch that Walter had insisted on bringing in the lab. He took her small smile and the fact that her eyes were still closed as a sign that she was more comfortable here. She looked so peaceful... and staggeringly beautiful. Peter sat down on the edge of the couch, tentatively reaching out to push a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes. Simultaneously, Olivia's eyes opened, locking with his. Peter hesitated for a moment but then proceeded with tucking the loose strand behind her ear. Her skin felt unbelievably soft and warm beneath his fingertips.

"Are you alright?" he asked casually, withdrawing his hand from her face.

"Considering I just tripped over my own two feet, I'm a bit sore," she replied, a slight smile playing on the corners of her mouth.

She was smiling. A real, genuine smile, something he hadn't seen in… who knows how long. It warmed his heart and he smiled back. But she wasn't fully understanding his question. That, or she was simply trying not to answer it. Peter slipped off the couch and knelt on the floor beside it, not more than two feet from Olivia's face. He took a calming breath in and out before opening his mouth.

"What I meant to say… was…" Peter said slowly, trying to find the right words, "how are you holding up?" Her gorgeous smile was gone now, replaced with a look of confusion. "You haven't been yourself since the Meagar case," he added, "and I… I'm worried about you, Liv."

Peter saw the tears in her eyes. It killed him to see her beating herself up like this when she was already in so much pain. Impulsively, he reached out and touched her hand. He was afraid that she would recoil and pull away, but she didn't. Instead, she pulled herself up into a sitting position and motioned for Peter to sit beside her.

Olivia turned to look at him. "I saw John," she whispered. She paused as if giving him the opportunity to call her crazy and storm off, but he remained still and patiently waited for her to continue. "He… he was real. I wasn't hallucinating; Walter guessed what had happened… that part of him- that somehow, a piece of his consciousness was left in mine after our minds connected. And that seeing him standing beside me... kissing me, is my brain's way of coping." She stopped abruptly and took a few shallow breaths. It was obvious that she was close to tears and trying to hide it, but Peter was just happy that she was opening up and letting out some of her hurt and anguish so that she didn't have to bear it alone.

X

"Liv?" he spoke softly. She didn't look up, but a lone tear slid down her cheek.

Peter reached over and gently cupped her face in his hand, but he did not make her turn and face him. Olivia placed her hand on top of his and held it there, rocking back and forth ever so slightly.

After a minute, she dropped her hand back into her lap and turned toward Peter of her own accord. She looked deep into his eyes, purposely exposing her own emotions to him as he gazed back. She was perfectly comfortable being so vulnerable around him, for as scared as she was of being hurt again, she somehow knew that Peter never would harm her.

"Thank you, Peter… I- I just needed to tell someone…"

"Think nothing of it," he replied. "I'll always be here whenever you need me."

Olivia couldn't stand it any more. His tender words, his beautiful smile, the care and warmth he showed her, especially now.

"Peter, I..." she stammered, nearly overwhelmed, as a bright smile broke on her lips that reached all the way to her eyes. She leaned in toward Peter as she felt his arms enclose protectively around her, sheltering her. Olivia wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. She could feel him rubbing her back and stroking her hair. She closed her eyes and almost giggled when she felt him nuzzle her hair too. She never wanted to leave his arms. She didn't want to lose the stomach-full-of-butterflies sensation she got when he touched her, or the way he held her so tightly.

When they finally broke apart, Peter offered her his hand to stand up. "Just to be safe," he joked, "We don't need any more episodes today, do we?"

Olivia accepted his offer, blushing slightly, and he pulled her up. Peter faced her and closed the distance between them so that her face was not more than a few inches from his. Olivia's breath caught in her lungs. His scent was all around her, filling her lungs and rendering them practically inert. This time, Olivia found both of Peter's hands holding her face and she placed hers on his chest. He bent his head down until their foreheads were touching.

"I'll look after you, Liv," he promised, barely speaking above whisper. Olivia closed her eyes, feeling slightly faint from his words and his seductive presence. "I'll take care of you." Peter pulled her even closer to him and tenderly brushed a few loose strands of hair off her face. His eyes were sparkling with something beautiful that Olivia had never seen before, not even in John's eyes. Peter tipped her head up to plant a kiss on her forehead. He held his lips against her skin much longer than Olivia had thought he would, but she found the was kiss too short once the moment had passed.

Peter placed his hands on her bare shoulders and she felt goose bumps emerge on her arms and her back. "Ready for work now?" He asked her with a grin. Olivia just nodded and smiled back, temporarily unable to find her voice. "C'mon," he said, tipping his head in the direction of the door. Peter picked her blazer off the table on their way out and helped her put it on. Olivia stole one last glance at Peter as she pulled her hair out of the back of the blazer but then quickly looked away having caught his eye.

Peter just winked at her.

_**The end!**_

_So... what did y'all think? ;)_


End file.
